dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet vs Raiden
This fanmade DBX features Ratchet from the Ratchet & Clank series and Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Description The Sony Playstation is undeniably one of the great titans of today's gaming industry. So of course it would be a great idea to have two of the line's most iconic and heavily armed characters (Well, Raiden may not exactly count as a Playstation character, but just go with it) try to kill each other! Interlude NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED DBX Survival of the fittest... Location: Devastation Station, Death Course #666 Cue Music 1 "Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, ladies that dress like gentleman, adults that resemble small children, and everybody in between to the greatest gladiator tournament this side of the known universe!" came the excited roar of an anonymous announcer, soon drowned out by the equally ecstatic spectators eagerly watching the spectacle at hand. "If our subscribers want nothing more than unadulterated carnage and mayhem, then you can damn well bet we're gonna give it to 'em! Even if the last fifty seven or so contestants kinda sucked ass." "Just try asking that giant pile of smoldering corpses! Oh wait, you can't! Cause they're dead!" "Yup. That's some real quality commentary there, dude." "Shut up, Kristoph! You're making it hard to focus on our newest contestants... who happen to be kicking some major ass at the moment!" the initial announcer proclaimed as the stadium's cameras zoomed in two heavily armored combatants wreaking havoc through what should have been daunting obstacle courses. Instead, these warriors were effortlessly tearing through everything in sight. A holographic display to the east revealed a short fox like creature backflipping away from a large flamethrower. The fighter's appearance may have seemed silly, especially with those floppy yellow ears, but the massive rocket launcher he pulled out of thin air was sure to put a complete reversal on anybody's first impressions of him. It would be quite safe to assume that the camera recording Ratchet was destroyed soon afterwards, seeing as how the screen was completely obscured with explosions. "Oh, come on! those cameras don't come cheap, y' know!" The west side of the building may not have been as explosive, but it was arguably just as chaotic. Countless chunks of metal were flying through the air as a thin framed cyborg ninja cut through hordes of robotic warriors with naught but a simple blade in hand. The infamous Jack the Ripper, otherwise known as Raiden had no need to even contend with the platforming challenges at hand, instead choosing to run along the walls like a mechanical spider. "At least this dude's not actively trying to destroy our equipment, eh?" .*Shing!* "Scratch that thought. That cyborg just bisected the damn thing on purpose." one of the announcers sighed in dismay as both combatants made their way to the teleporters at the end of their respective paths. In the literal blink of an eye, Ratchet and Raiden found themselves in the middle of a large arena, a sight that the shorter Lombax found all so familiar. "Who the hell is this? Some kind of escaped lab rat?" Raiden couldn't help but ask, having noticed that Ratchet was the only other contestant that managed to make it to the end of the course. "Psh. You're one to talk, Metalhead! It looks like you can't decide whether you wanna be a pirate or a ninja!" Ratchet rebutted with a challenging glare in his eyes. "Whoa ho ho! It looks like these two are already at each other's throats!" "Then who the hell are we to stop 'em from trying to kill each other? You guys at home know the rules, eh?" "All we want is a brutal fight to the death! No rules! No manners! No censorship! Just-" "Thanks, I think we get it now. We'd better not keep 'em waiting any longer. Otherwise they might just start gunning for us instead!" "Hmm, that's pretty tempting." "Just shut up and hit the buzzer." Cue Music 2 "Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with this!" Ratchet confidently voiced, displaying no fear towards the taller cyborg ninja. '"Sure, if your definition of fun means chopped rodent." 'Raiden rebutted as he swiftly drew his blade, more than ready to make due with his promise. RULES OF DBX! Ratchet was the first to move, pulling out a strangely shaped weapon that was clearly larger than his upper body before firing out a single sphere that heavily resembled a sea mine. His cyborg opponent scoffed at this simple display of weaponry as he skillfully cut through the object with a single slice. But Raiden was caught off guard to find that a sizable collection of smaller bombs had been lurking within the sphere the entire time, now pouring into the ground with the intent of blowing the swordsman to pieces where he stood. It was an impressive tactic to be sure, however Raiden was more than ready to retaliate by his blade onto his right foot before spinning around in place like a living helicopter blade, eviscerating the entirety of Ratchet's bombs before they had the chance to explode on him. The cyborg was quickly forced back to his feet when a dark wave of plasma narrowly swept past his form. Raiden looked forth to find that the Lombax had swapped out his Heavy Bouncer in favor of a long energy whip that shimmered with a unique black coloration. Ratchet swung at his foe four more times, steadily forcing the cyborg to retreat towards the precarious pit of lava surrounding the arena. Yet during the fifth swing, Raiden was able to put a stop to the Lombax's whip by wrapping the weapon around the length of a massive polearm. Knowing that the Quantum Whip's very structure would disintegrate his own weapon if given enough time, Raiden yanked Ratchet towards him like a fish on a hook. The Lombax was hard pressed to retaliate against the blinding flurry of physical strikes that followed. '"This is gonna hurt!" Raiden warned, finishing his combo with an electrically charged kick to his opponent's chest. Though the impact failed to pierce all the way through Ratchet's armor, it did send him crashing into a nearby audience stall, which just happened to be hanging over a perilous pit of lava. The only thing stopping the Lombax from being cooked alive was his signature pair of Gravity Boots, which allowed him to cling to the side of the arena like a mechanical spider. Thinking fast, Ratchet whipped out a gold barrel shaped gun and fired a single rocket at his cybernetic opponent before running along the side of the arena, which Raiden effortlessly deflected with a quick swing of his blade. Yet instead of being cleaved in two, the rocket somehow reversed it's momentum so that it could circle through the air and home in on Raiden yet again. "How the hell does that work?!" the cyborg exclaimed as he swiped at the rocket once more, this time succeeding in bisecting the projectile. '"Do you like your meal? Don't worry, cause that was only your first serving!" Ratchet called before firing off another salvo of rockets from his Golden Devastator. With a dismayed grunt, Raiden sheathed his sword and returned fire with a rocket launcher of his own, blowing the Devastator's payload out of the air with four precise shots.Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music